


Beautiful

by hALp_ImANerd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consensual Sex, Couch Sex, F/M, Gentle Sex, Morning After, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hALp_ImANerd/pseuds/hALp_ImANerd
Summary: The morning after a night with Misha Collins leads to another round of gentle love-making(cringey descrip I know).
Relationships: Misha Collins/Reader
Kudos: 2
Collections: Supernatural





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, let alone smut, please be nice! This was based off of the image found here, but it would not allow me to post in the fic. Enjoy!  
> https://www.pinterest.com.mx/pin/706361522802919407/

When I first woke up, I had no clue where I was. I tried to stand up, but my legs threatened to collapse, bringing back the memories of last night's events. I remember going to the bar, meeting a handsome, dark-haired, blue-eyed man. He told me his name was Misha, and he was an actor. We had drinks, went back to his place and...well, my shaky legs explain the rest.

Now I'm sitting here on his soft comforter, in the bedroom of his apartment building. Misha wasn't in bed with me so I assume he went to make coffee, as I start to smell it.

When I enter the living room, he is looking out the window while drinking a cup of coffee. He is wearing only sweatpants, though honestly those aren't doing too much to cover him.

"You know," I say, breaking the morning silence and alerting him of my presence "I think you are going to have to either pull up those sweatpants...or I am going to pull them down" I smirk and nonchalantly walk over to him. He gives me a smirk to match my own. "And why exactly is that?" He asks curiously.

I walk up behind him and reach around his body, turning him to face me. "Because…" I let my voice trail, "this is mine, and mine alone" I reach my hand into the elastic of his sweatpants, palming his member, feeling it begin to grow hard.

I let go and turn my back to him, walking to the kitchen to pour myself a cup of coffee. "You know," he says, at the same time I hear his bare feet coming close behind me, "you shouldn't tease, if you don't have the intent to please." By the time he finished the phrase he was whispering it softly in my ear. This drives me crazy but I take my coffee cup and walk back to the window.

I look out the window at the view of the city but he follows me, setting down his own cup, and wrapping his arms around me. He begins kissing my shoulder, then along my collarbone, and finally my neck. He slowly begins moving down to his knees, lifting my shirt to gently kiss my stomach, slowly moving lower and lower until he reaches the lace panties I'm wearing underneath his t-shirt from yesterday. 

As much as I want to lift his head, and bring his face to my own to receive his gentle kisses on my lips, I continue looking out the window, acting as if he wasn't there. 

"The view out this window is gorgeous," I say, pretending to ignore his fingers looped in the strap of my panties. Before I can continue, he pulls them down, throwing them aside before running his thumb along my slit, back to front. At this point there is no hiding how wet I am, and he knows it. 

He returns to my stomach, gently kissing, but still moving lower when I continue. "It is absolutely beautiful." I look down at him and his bluer than blue eyes meet mine. He rubs one thumb along my clit and I shiver, before he starts rubbing circles. He glances down at what he is doing and then returns his eyes to mine, and says " _ you _ are absolutely beautiful"

At this point I let out a soft, breathy moan as he continues to rub his thumb on my clitoris gently. He takes my coffee cup and sets it aside with his other hand, and I place both of my hands on his head, starting to lace them through his hair. He leans in and places a gentle kitten kiss on my clit, making my breath hitch, earning a moan from him in response. 

He slowly starts to kiss and gently lick my clit, bringing his hands up to tease my entrance, tracing the rim, then gently pressing just his fingertip inside me. I start to pant, moaning slightly with his movement. 

I decide I can't stand to wait longer, and I pull him up to standing and press his lips against mine. He backs me against the window and hooks his hands around my thighs, lifting them to wrap around his waist, all while never breaking the kiss.

He walks me over to the couch, gently sets me on it, and then breaks the kiss only to lift my shirt over my head. He lays me down and straddles my hips, his knees on either side of mine. He moves his kiss from my lips to my jawline, my neck and my collarbone, while slowly tracing all the curves of my body with his hands. I let out little pants and moans when he finds the sensitive spots of my skin.

When he kisses my collarbone I reach down below his abs to hook my fingers in the elastic of his sweatpants, tugging gently to signal him to stop kissing. We both look down as I pull them downwards, and he smirks when his erection springs free. He continues to leave love bites along my collarbone, as I slide my hips underneath his. 

He senses my movement and stops, lining himself with my entrance, gently teasing my wet folds before looking at me, as if to ask "May I?" With a nod from me, he slowly eases his member into me, letting me adjust to his size. I let out a gentle moan and he begins to grind his hips into mine, moving faster and becoming harder with each thrust. 

He props himself over me with one hand, and he reaches down to rub gentle circles on my clitoris. I start to moan in time with his thrusts and circling motions, and his breathing turns into a pant. 

When he speeds to a rough pace and begins bucking his hips, I turn into a moaning mess, and he quickly finds my sweet spot, making me throw my head back and let out a moan so loud the whole floor could probably hear it. I hear him say something that sounded like "found it" under his breath, and he keeps hitting it with each thrust.

He quickens the pace more, and judging by the sounds and faces he is making, it isn't long until he releases. I stumble through my pants and moans, barely getting the words "I'm s-so close baby" out. When he hears this, he tells me "Scream my name when you come. I wanna hear you say my name." With a few more thrusts, I clench around him, screaming "Misha!" Which drives him wild, and he releases inside of me, grunting while riding out his release.

When he finishes, he collapses next me, grabbing a blanket to cover our bodies, though we are both covered in sweat. Our bodies seem to naturally fit together, and he whispers in my ear "Now, I think we both can agree that that was beautiful."


End file.
